


Loud And Clear

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: Castiel gets caught writing a note in class. His punishment: read it out to everyone. Unfortunately for Castiel, his note confesses his feelings for another student and that student just happens to be in the same room.





	

"Mr Novak. I see your writing a note in class."

Castiel's head whips up from where he's leaning over his desk. Mr Crowley is walking right towards where he is sitting at the back of the classroom.

"If it's so important that you have to write it now, then I'm guessing that you wouldn't mind sharing. Am I right?"

Castiel's eyes go wide. Shit. The whole class is staring at him now. He doesn't even need to look up to know that that's what's happening. And if that is what's happening, then it also means that Dean Winchester is staring at him. He has to get out of this.

"I'm really sorry, sir. I promise it won't hap-"

"No such luck, Mr Novak. Now remember we're in English class, so loud, clear voice and just know that you can't lie because I'm going to come over right after you're done embarrassing yourself and read it myself."

Castiel feels like his heart might beat right out of his chest. He was probably never going to even give Dean the note anyway. It was just something to keep his hopes of actually going to prom alive. 

"Well, get on with it. We're waiting." Mr Crowley says, tapping Castiel's desk impatiently.

Castiel takes a deep breath and just as he's about to speak, he makes the mistake of looking up at the person who's sitting one row in front of him and to the left.

Dean Winchester, unlike the rest of the class, doesn't have smug look on his face. His beautiful, green eyes are tinted with curiosity, something that confuses Castiel.

A tap on Castiel's desk from Mr Crowley, who is now glaring, only makes Castiel realise how long he's been staring at Dean. His cheeks immediately heat up. Might as well get them started though because by the end of this his cheeks are going to be on fire. 

Castiel clears his throat. 

"Dear Dean," he starts and pointedly does not look up, "I've decided that since graduation isn't too far away that I might as well take this last chance, rather than live knowing that I missed it." 

Castiel clears his throat. He can feel his hands shaking but he has to plough on because the sooner this is over, the better. "So, here it is. I don't know if you've noticed but I've...had a crush on you since I moved here in tenth grade." 

There are a few muffled laughs and a rather loud wolf whistle. Castiel can feel his blush spreading down the back of his neck. It would be so easy to just look up and see the reaction in those green eyes. But Castiel can't because this was just a stupid, idiotic dream. It wasn't actually something that he ever believed would be reciprocated. Castiel can't face the rejection that he knows will be in those eyes. 

"I know that this might come as a surprise considering we've only really talked a handful of times but the immense kindness that you showed me, as well as the way you can always seem to make me smile, are just a few of the things that radiate off of you. And not to mention this is along with the way I always seem to find myself...getting entranced by the galaxies that I can see in your eyes."

The laughs are louder this time. He's so pathetic. What sort of romantic, sappy idiot says that? Galaxies in your eyes? What the hell was he thinking?

Castiel clenches his fists slightly around the crumpled piece of paper. He needs to hurry up and finish this.

"Anyways, so the actual point of this letter was to ask this." Castiel takes a deep breath. One more line and then this is over. "Dean Winchester, will you go to prom with me." It's supposed to be a question. But he doesn't read it out like that because it shouldn't be. Because the whole letter was ridiculous on the first place.

The rest of the class doesn't hold back their laughs when they finally see Castiel put the letter down, signifying the end of it. Shame and humiliation crawls up Castiel's spine. He's never wanted to disappear so much in his entire life as he does now. 

"Yes."

Castiel swears that his mind is playing tricks on him. But when he looks up and to the left, Dean is sitting there with a smile on his face that seems to reach all the way up to his eyes. Everything suddenly stops. The laughter and chatter that filled the room just seconds ago has been replaced with complete silence and shocked faces. Just like Castiel's own.

"I - I'm sorry, what?" Castiel blurts out. Dean just shakes his head and before Castiel knows it, Dean is out of his seat, pushing past Mr Crowley's smug face, and is suddenly standing in front of Castiel's desk and leaning into his personal space.

"So you think my eyes contain galaxies, huh?" Dean asks, placing his hands in front of Castiel, on his desk. Words seem to fail him because the best he can do is nod. However, it seems to work as Dean gives a small chuckle in return.

"Well, shit, Cas. If you can see galaxies in mine then I must be able to see the whole friggin' universe in yours." 

Castiel doesn't even have time to process what was just said to him because suddenly there are hands in either side of his face and Dean's lips are crashing into his own. 

Castiel's eyes flutter shut, the feel of Dean's lips is completely overwhelming but he wants more. Before he can get any further though, Dean is pulling away to the sound of students whistling and Mr Crowley telling them to 'get each other's tongues out of their mouths and get back to work'.

"Sorry." Dean breathes out, his fingers brushing over Castiel's cheekbones. "I should've saved that for prom night but I just couldn't help myself. I've dreamt about these lips for far too long."

And then Dean's lips are on his again. Castiel supposes that he might be going to prom after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
